witchs_heartfandomcom-20200223-history
Claire Elford
Claire Elford (クレア・'エルフォッド'; Romaji'': Kurea Erufōdo'') is the protagonist of the game, Witch's Heart. She's introduced as a lover of cute, pretty and girly (beautiful) things. Despite her feminine stature, she is shown to be a very capable fighter when it comes to handling and battling demons on her own, using her powerful kicks. However, she is quite an airhead, as observed by the other characters. Appearance At the start of the game, Claire is seen wearing a blue tank top with black shorts and blue slippers, as well as a blue headband with a large ribbon. After getting trapped inside the mansion, she was introduced to her room and found a blue, ruffled long dress with a blue rose ornament, dark blue gloves,stockings and blue doll shoes which she can use, according to Sirius, the owner of the mansion. When she (only her mouth) was tentatively possessed by the demon named Invective, her eye color changed from blue to red. Personality Claire is a very cheerful and encouraging character. While she may be quite the 'airhead' of the group, she is deeply concerned for the well-being of the other characters, even for the seemingly cold-hearted Sirius. She also loves everything that is girly, going as far as to wish for a house made out of sweets, cakes for her to eat, and own a fancy orchard for a garden (and a lot more) should she get ahold of the legendary Witch's Heart. With Ashe, she established the Shortcake Project (SCP) to fulfill her wish of chomping down shortcakes. History Claire doesn't remember too much about her past until Sirius tells her the truth in his route. She does remember that she was abandoned in the woods when she was a child and that somebody took her in and cared for her. Claire also mentions that she inherited a big house but didn't want to reside there since it's too big and spacious (and lonely). When she was shown the diary that she wrote as a child, she sees her entries about a girl named Patricia. However, she vanished the moment Claire let her into Lady Dorothy's room, severely confusing her and regret instantly consuming her. Stuck between the pages of the diary is her photo with Sirius and Lady Dorothy, revealing that she used to lived with the two of them in the mansion. Prior to her reading the diary, she would dream about Patricia, but vaguely remembers who she was and why she appears in her dreams. Unfortunately, each dream would abruptly end up warped, much to her dismay. In a conversation with one of the characters, Claire explains that she presently lives in a hut in the mountains. A Story Begins ~Prologue~ The game begins with Claire explaining the Witch's Heart stories. After doing so, she tells the player that she is in a flower bed that she found while exploring the mountains. In the midst of her running around and enjoying the fragrance of the flowers, the skies darkened and it began drizzling. Wanting to take shelter from the unexpected rain, Claire runs off and meets Ashe in front of a mansion. Ashe asks if she is a resident, to which she replies no. After checking the grave near the front, Claire decides to check the door, only to be pushed to the side by Wilardo. Ashe comments that Wilardo may be a resident of the mansion, so he proceeds to follow him. Claire says she'll check inside too and enters as well. The moment she sets foot in the mansion, her path becomes barricaded with what seem to be red monsters. Walking even further will reveal a giant red monster with numerous, protruding eyes. Suddenly, she'll feel like her head is splitting and becomes still on her knees. Upon noticing Claire's disoriented expression, he checks up on her. Shortly after, he decides to find Wilardo and climbs up the stairs and leaves her behind. He is then found near the blue room (Sirius' room) asking if anybody's home. Once Claire locates Wilardo and goes back down to talk to Ashe, he will immediately come to the second floor and interrogate Wilardo. Wilardo will say that he's not from the mansion. Day 1 Routes Find the Legendary Witch's Heart (Ashe's Route) Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Cursed Flower, Demonic Curse (Wilardo's Route) Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Category:Characters